1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are monitoring apparatuses that include an imaging apparatus having a camera and a bracket supporting the camera, and monitors images taken by the camera on a monitor.
In monitoring apparatuses for monitoring over a large area, the camera is rocked vertically or turned around the vertical axis to obtain a plurality of image data in succession, and the plurality of image data are arranged vertically and horizontally side by side and synthesized to generate image data covering a large area.
On the other hand, since the imaging region of an imaging device incorporated into the camera has a rectangular shape, the contour of the image data obtained by the imaging device also has a rectangular shape.
Accordingly, when arranging the plurality of image data vertically and horizontally side by side for image synthesis, if the longitudinal sides of the contour of the image data are not parallel to the vertical axis (if the transverse sides are not perpendicular to the vertical axis), there is a disadvantage in that the synthesized image data is inclined with respect to the vertical axis.
Therefore, in order to make the longitudinal sides of the contour of the image data obtained with the camera parallel to the vertical axis (to make the transverse sides perpendicular to the vertical axis), it is necessary to adjust the rotational position of the camera about the axis of the lens barrel (about the optical axis of the photographic optical system), with respect to the bracket in advance.
As an example of related art for adjusting the position of the camera, there has been proposed one in which the camera is rockably coupled to the bracket using a screw and a screw hole, and the rocking position of the camera is adjusted (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-216976).